


Winter Winds

by Clara_Chameleon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Diamond is precious, Except Dia gets sick rip, F L U F F, For Dia at least, Happy Ending, He's really gay, I lied, Im gifting this to my friend because why not xD, Multi, No Angst, Pearl is kinda gay, Platina's Disapproving Mom Look, You'll probably get cavities, fuffly, nah, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Chameleon/pseuds/Clara_Chameleon
Summary: I meant to post this after I wrote it this summer-





	Winter Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pen_And_Dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/gifts).



As a dim yellow light poured into the room, a pale blond boy glanced around the room as he started to wake up. He hummed softly as he fixed his green scarf, amber eyes falling on the door. Today happen to be the first day of Winter. To Pearl and his friends, it far from affected them much; it was always cold and chilly in Sinnoh, except for three places. Pearl was often unable to visit any of those few spots; hell, he was unable to even go to one of the places--Pearl was not a Champion, nor did he have all eight gym badges. Sure, his Father was the Battle Tower champ, but Pearl prefered comedy. Sure, it was probably just an excuse to stay near his best friend; he was more than capable to win the gym badges.

Once dressed, Pearl hurried out the house. He straightened the strap on his bag, before running out of Twinleaf. He was supposed to meet up with Diamond, and Platinum in Sandgem Town. Sure, he should probably wait on Diamond, and in most circumstances, he would, really! Today, however was very special. It would be the first Winter the three of them could spend together in a few years. Pearl was too excited! He sped off.

Diamond, on the other hand, was very pleased about the day ahead. Taking his time, he got ready, making sure he had every required item for the day. Extra water bottles, a few sodas, plenty of snacks. He was prepared. He smiled as he told his mother goodbye. He walked out the house, and started for Sandgem.

In Sandgem, two of the three friends were already present. The ever punctual Lady Platinum, and the easily excited Pearl stood in the middle of the town, exchanging small talk, waiting on Diamond. After only a few short moments, Diamond somewhat lazily strolled over to Platinum and Pearl, with Lax trailing behind him happily. 

Pearl grinned and waved,"Dia! Diamond! You made it!" He grinned gleefully, as he walked over to the black haired male. Throwing an arm over Diamond's shoulder, Pearl chuckled happily, as Diamond returned the half hug.

Platinum smiled softly as she daintily walked over to join the two,"Diamond, pleasure to see you again. How long has it been? About two years? Either way, I am pleased to see you and Pearl are as close as ever," she hummed thoughtfully.

Diamond smiled a bit,"Hello Lady," he mused in a relaxed manor. "Oh, yes. Pearl and I are still close friends, and our comedy routine is still as strong as ever," he chuckled a bit.

Pearl crossed his arms, and huffed. He gave a mock glare at Platinum," Lady! How come you ask him about how our life has been since we last saw you, but not me! Hardly seems fair" He grumbled, as Chattler landed on his shoulder, repeating, "Hardly seems fair!" a few times, before Pearl frowned. "Chattler! Stop please,"he sighed.

Diamond giggled softly at Pearl's overreaction. He softly booped his nose. "Pearl," he gave a small hint of a whine in his tone,"calm down please."

Pearl froze a bit, being caught off guard. The blond's amber eyes widened just a bit as his cheeks gained a soft, light, pink tint. Diamond just booped his nose. The gesture made him feel a bit fuzzy, and his face grew warm. He had yet to find the cause of this, but he had a few theories. One of them was, he was just getting nervous that he would screw something up, causing him and Diamond to fight again. What if, this time, it proved to not be temporary? What if Diamond would hate him? That theory may have been a bit farfetched. The more plausible theory he had was:

He liked Diamond.

No, not liked. He was crushing on him. 

"-Arl? Pea-? Pearl! Are you alright?"

A voice shook Pearl from his thoughts, along with gentle shaking of his shoulder. He blinked and looked over to Platinum and Diamond, who both seemed worried. Frowning a bit, Pearl answered,"H-huh? I'm fine; I was just thinking. That's it." Pearl was quick to brush off the question.

Diamond huffed slightly. He was concerned for Pearl, but he just blew him off. It hurt a bit, but he decided not to pry. Diamond hummed softly as he glanced to Platinum, who was looking around the immediate area. Diamond smiled a bit. He respected her. He also admired her, from a distance of course. Sure, he had a crush on her; it was obvious, and he was far from afraid to admit it. He knew his boundaries and social status. He was lucky that he was even friends with the young heiress. He was merely one of the mediocre people in the society, but, that never seemed to stop Platinum from being friends with both him and Pearl.

That meant so much to him.

To have two people to depend on when in trouble. It made him happy.

 

Platinum hummed softly as she looked around. Her gaze landed on the two others,"Shall we be off then?" There was a smile on her face as she asked. Glancing at the two comedians, she let her thoughts wander. Pearl was full of energy, and needed to better control his temper--which, he had gotten better at-- but was a nice guy nonetheless. Diamond was sweet and calm. The two were such opposites, but they still managed to get along and work well together. Platinum smiled a bit. She admired that kind of a healthily relationship. She admired the both of them. They helped her become the trainer she is today. Heck, the three of them practically saved the world; they stopped Team Galactic from destroying the world and creating a new one.

Diamond blinked a bit, coming out of his thoughts, looking to Platinum and Pearl. He smiled,"Ah, yes, that's right. We were going to go to Floraroma, right?" He asked with a soft hum.

Platinum smiled and nodded. "Yes, that was the plan," she smiled.

Diamond grinned softly. "Ok. I'll lead the way, is that alright Lady and Pearl?"

Pearl frowned. He far from wanted Diamond to get hurt. He looked to Diamond. "Could I take lead? I'm not tryin to be discouraging, but I think I may do better up front. Please, allow me to lead," he mused, looking up.

Diamond pouted a bit, but reluctantly nodded. He did not want to argue with Pearl, so he left it.

After a few more moments, the trio took off, headed to Floraroma Town.

After traveling for a bit, they arrived. The three took off to play in the snow. Throwing snowballs, building snowmen and snow pokemon, making snow angles, the three were laughing the whole time.

When the day came to a close, a small sneeze could be heard from the trio, who were walking back to Jublife City, to stay the night, could be heard.

Pearl and Platinum frowned a bit and glanced at Diamond, who seemed a bit red in the face. "Are you alright?" they echoed each other, concern in both their voices.

Diamond looked to them, and gave a small nod. "I'm fine," he hummed, before sneezing again.

Frowning, Platinum walked over and took her glove off to feel Diamond's head. It was slightly warm. She gave Diamond a 'Dissaproving Mom' look,"You are not alright Diamond," she sighed.

Pearl frowned and slowly walked over, and took it upon himself to carry Diamond into the hotel, and to their room, of course waiting for Platinum's instructions. 

Diamond squeaked in surprise as Pearl picked him up, and started to carry him around princess style. Diamond made a soft whine, and hid his face. This was so embarrassing...

 

Once in the room, Pearl carefully set Diamond down on the couch. Pearl frowned and paced the room a bit. trying to figure out what to do. While he was thinking, Platinum came into the room with a wet towel and a bowl of water. She started to dab the towel on Diamond's head, trying to cool him off. Catching on, Pearl ran to get another towel to help.

Diamond was a bit flustered. He wasn't used to so much attention. "I'm fine," he tried to protest. only to be met with upset looks from the two helping him. Sighing in defeat, he layed down. He shut his eyes. "Thank you," he mummered,"I care a lot for both of you..." He mumbled, before sleep gripped him.

Pearl and Platinum smiled softly, and returned the sentiment, before going back to trying to cool Diamond down.

 

In short, this was the best first day of winter the three of them had in a while, and one they would not forget soon


End file.
